Gear x Hack A Furry Fanfic
by MeowfaceMcGee
Summary: A bit of a story for two of my furry friends, Gear and Hack.


"Hey there," Gear remarked as a blue and black furred figure jumped up on his back and starting playfully biting his ear, "haha, how've you been Hack?" he asked, Hack's arms wrapping around his neck as his legs squeezed Gear's sides. "Gffft," said Hack, his reply muffled by the ear he was nomming as he continued to cling onto Gear's back, Gear's hands reaching back and holding his rear up in a piggy back as he lightly squeezed those fluffy little cheeks.

Hack's tail wagged furiously at Gear's touch and after giving the ear one last tug he let himself down, allowing Gear to turn and face him before Gear pounced on him, planting him onto the couch as he landed on top of Hack, grinning cheekily before licking his face.  
Gear's tongue lathering all over Hack's face before Hack joined in too, licking Gear's tongue as it slide over his mouth, repeating this before wrapping his arms around Gear's neck and pulling him down into a kiss, their muzzles locking as their tongues played together in a peculiar dance of passion, writhing together in each other's mouths as their bodies pressed together, sharing their heat as they hugged together tightly, feeling the breathing and heartbeat of the other reverberating through their chests as Gear lay on top of Hack.

After a while Gear broke the kiss, leaning back up before sliding down Hack's body, trailing his chin down his chest and over his abdomen, reaching the sheath as Gear's hands slowly slide over Hack's body and down to his crotch, wrapping around the warm furry sheath, tantalising and encouraging out that which was hidden by it. Slowly rubbing and massaging along the length as he felt something stir, pulsing and throbbing beneath the fur. Building. Growing. Expanding. A small tip of red was already peeking out from behind its covering, twitching as the blood flowed through.

As the tip became more exposed, the sheath shrinking back as Hack's shaft emerged under Gear's delicate touch, his own shaft growing as he worked to bring out his partner's cock, pulling back the sheath as the cold air hit Hack's red glistening cock, causing it to throb harder, growing faster and faster as the master worked his magic, sliding the very tip of his tongue over the newly exposed length, barely touching it. His feather touch working wonders on Hack as he trailed his tongue all the way back up Hack's body, leaving a ruffed up line of fur as he slowly crawled back up to Hack, embracing him and pulling him once more into a kiss. His hands covered in lube and he rubs it over both of heir shafts, teasing them further and harder. His shaft rubbing against Hack's as they were both pressed tight between the lover's embrace.

Gear gets up off the couch and beckons for Hack to follow suit, smiling at him before turning his rear towards Hack and invitingly raising his tail, looking back over his shoulder as Hack approached him. Gear's tail waving faster and faster as Hack places his hands on Gear's waist, slowly rubbing his cock around the rim of Gear's ass, gently nudging the tip in before removing it and pressing his cock up alongside Gear's, the strength of the erection pressing into Gear's crotch as Hack continues to tease his partner before placing his tip once more on the edge and then pushing, slowly yet forcefully in, feeling Gear tighten around his shaft as he pushes deeper and deeper, fighting against Gear's grip and he draws back and pushes in once more, digging deeper and deeper into Gear's body as Gear's starts to moan at this enticing entry, feeling Hack fill his insides with his big doggy dick.

They both start breathing a little heavier before Hack looks down into Gear's eyes when he turns around before suddenly thrusting his whole length in there, forcing a cry of surprise from Gear's lips. Pulling him onto his burning hot cock as Gear's body tightens around this intrusion, gripping and massaging Hack shaft as Hack holds him on there, feeling the heat encompass his dick before slowly setting up a rhythm as he slides in and out, pumping Gear quicker and quicker as he thrusts harder and deeper with each stroke, feeling Gear's tight hole slipping around his cock yet gripping and resisting it at the same time, setting both canines off panting as Gear moans and yip in pleasure as Hack continues his treatment, grunting as he pumps Gear harder and harder, his hips working like a piston as he feels his knot growing and swelling at the base of his cock, reaching around and hugging Gear's body as he reaches down and pinches the base of Gear's shaft, making Gear yelp once more as Hack can feel Gear swelling slowly under his pressure.

With one last final barrage of thrusts Hack finally squeezes his knot into Gear's tight hole, dragging him deeper into it as his dick writhes inside him, cum spewing out of Hack and flooding up into Gear's intestines, filling him up and making him swell up more as this writhing and twitching from Hack's climax combed with the forceful pinch of his fingers pushes Gear into an orgasm of his own, his own cum spewing between Hack's fingers as Hack massaging Gear's tip, directing the spray in the most messy way possible as Gear's front is covered in his own cum while Hack continues to fill his insides with _his_ own.

AS they remain locked together, panting, both occasionally shuddering as the aftermath of their orgasms take their toll, every move from either of them sending a pulse of pleasure through each of their hyper-sensitive bodies reacting to every pulse, every twitch, every shudder and Hack lay trapped inside Gear, holding back the flood of cum as his knot ever so slowly receded, finally slipping out with a wet pop as the cum begins to flow over Hack's crotch and lower stomach and down his legs too while also soaking Gear's legs as he started to empty. Hack grinning at his work as Gear tiredly stands up, looking back and him before grinning and nodding to the bathroom.

"How about we go clean this all off then, hey?" he asked cheekily as he grabbed Hack's hand and pulled him unresisting body into the bathroom, turning on the temperature and waiting for it to warm up before dragging Hack in to the shower with him, watching as the hot water cascaded down on them, soaking their fur and starting to slowly wash away more of the excess cum out of their fur but they'd need more than just water to get the rest out.

Hack giggled as he grabbed the shampoo, lathering it onto his hands before rubbing them all over Gear's body as Gear returned the favour, soaping both of them up as they massaged and lathered the shampoo all over each other's bodies, their soapy hands slipping and sliding through the soaking wet fur as they cleaned up the mess they had made. Washing the cum out of their fur and down the drain as the cascading water flowed over them, washing the bubbles down with it as they stood, embracing in the shower as their fur got more and more soaked from the steaming hot water raining down on them from above.

Having finished cleaning each other off and making out under the nice warm waterfall they finally got out and dried each other off before Gear picks up Hack and carries him over to the bed, jumping in with him and pulling the covers over them both as Hack turns and gives one last kiss goodnight before turning around, Gear shifting up to spoon him from behind, hugging Hack gently into their dreams.


End file.
